Happy Tree Friends
by MarieAlways
Summary: Happy Tree el pueblo donde todos quieren vivir, un pueblo que lo tiene todo, un pueblo con la mejor gente y sin errores ni nada que temer, Quien no quisiera vivir en un lugar así? Flaky una adolescente de 15 años, pelirroja de cabellera rebelde, se encuentra con su antiguo compañero de escuela: Flippy después de esto descubrirá cosas que jamas imagino de su tan querido pueblo.
1. El comienzo

Happy Three Friends Es un pueblo de lo mejor, en especial si solo quieres gozar! Lo tiene todo el mar, los bosques, montañas, Todo hombre! Es lo mejor de lo mejor!.- Decía un hombre al mismo tiempo que se fumaba un puro. Es verdad, no hay nada mejor que Happy Three ese pueblo es ideal para todos!-Respondía otro con entusiasmo.

En definitiva Happy Three es un pueblo que lo tiene todo. Incluso las mismas personas eran de lo mejor, amables, bondadosas, casi perfectas Quien no quisiera vivir en un lugar como ese, cierto?

Felicia Thomson, también conocida como Flaky, una joven estudiante de 15 años, pelirroja, ojos naranjas casi amarillos, cuerpo algo voluptuoso, de estatura pequeña y pelos rebeldes, tenía su uniforme su falda negra, calcetines arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros, con blusa blanca, suéter estilo escoses y su boina con el símbolo de la escuela, se dirigía a la escuela El Colegio Del Estudiante Happy Three, haciendo honor al pueblo al ser la única escuela del mismo. Era una escuela extraña, con un Sistema educativo distinto, a los alumnos se les separaba por sector, el sector c: Primaria, que contaba con 5 niveles, los cuales se dividían en 5 grupos; El sector B: Secundaria, el cual tenía 3 Niveles, separados en 6 grupos y el sector A: Preparatoria, con 3 Niveles, separados en 8 grupos. Había muchas universidades en Happy Three, pensó Flaky, posiblemente o era necesario aquel nivel. Al estar apunto de llegar mira aquella negra y dura reja de acero, con un grabado de flores, el cual había sido invadido por una enredadera cubierta de hojas, raíces y flores. Por dentro se encontraba llena de estatuas, murales, árboles y flores era hermoso como un jardín encantado. Lugo estaba el edificio parecía un Castillo antiguo, lleno de adornos de concreto, y ladrillos, con hermosas ventanas decoradas. Era un encanto. Al llegar los alumnos se encontraban caminando o sentados. Fue hacia su locker, para así poder dejar sus libros y cuadernos. De camino se encontró con Petunia Hamilton, una de sus amigas más cercanas:

Hola Petunia!- Dijo Flaky abrazándola, Petunia era una muchacha alta, de cuerpo voluptuoso, cabellos azul y ojos violetas, era muy inteligente y atlética, además era mayor que Flaky por 1 año lo cual significaba que tenía 16 años, e iba en el sector A, nivel 1.

-Flaky mi flaquita- dijo con cariño y se fundió con ella en un abrazo, no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, es que eran como hermanas, solo que con menos peleas.

-Mis pequeñas!- Interrumpió Giggles metiéndose en el abrazo, fue bienvenida. Giggles, más bien, Ginger Meyer una chica de 15 años, pelo ondulado y rosa, ojos verde esmeralda y de estatura baja, su cuerpo parecía el de una niña. A pesar de traer el uniforme lo combinaba con un moño grande y una bufanda, parecía una muñeca- Ya escucharon quien vendrá a la escuela?

-Quien? – Pregunto Petunia con un interés fingido.

-Ay que chistosita!- se burló Giggles- Es de tus sector me sorprende que no lo sepas.

-Ahh si A ver dime quien es? – Reto petunia.

\- Es un chico del sector A Nivel 2 grupo 5. Se llama Frederick Pickles, pelo verde, ojos olivo, alto,- dijo Giggles soñando con el chico que desconocía.

-Vaya pues si estas informada- Dijo con la boca abierta Petunia al ver hasta donde llegaban los alcances de su amiga por obtener información.

-Militar…-Pensó en voz alta Flaky.

-Lo conoces? Entonces si debo informarme- Pensó Petunia con ciertos escalofríos al sentirse tan antisocial.

-No, bueno si ya lo conocía, el no vendrá a la escuela Giggles, el regresara. Es primo de Mr. Pickles-Dijo Flaky pensando en que posiblemente ya conocía al chico pero no podía recordar de dónde.

-De donde lo conociste? Es guapo?- Preguntaron Giggles y Petunia casi coreando.

-Ehh..- La pelirroja empezó a recordar- Si fue en su último día de escuela, su padre lo mandaba a la Escuela Militar, yo pase todo el día con él, pero eso fue hace años- Dijo Flaky.

-Chicas Hola!- Grito Lumpy haciendo a estas asustarse, Lumpy o Leonard Blue un chico alto de cabellos celeste, con mirada distraída, de apenas 17 años era gran amigo de las tres chicas pero no quitaba que fuera tan distraído.

-Ve con tus amigos del sector A nivel 2 anda!- Dijo petunia, dando a conocer sus celos.

-Estas celo..- Dijo Lumpy dejando inconclusa la frase- Olvídalo- Reprocho sin darle importancia- Están hablando de Flippy no?

-Si? Si él es Frederick- dijo Giggles.

-Ahí esta- dijo mientras agitaba la mano y gritaba su nombre a todo lo que daba- Flippy compadre ven acá!

El joven peliverde se acercó dejando atrás con una señal a sus amigos, sonriendo, las chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse atraídas por el joven de suéter militar por encima del uniforme.

-Que belleza – ronroneo Giggles al verlo. Petunia la miro con el gesto de él es mío, al momento que lo miraban seductoramente.

-Hola chicas es un gusto soy Frederick, pero llámenme Flippy si?- Al mirarlas a todas, miro a Flaky y clavo su mirada en ella, la recordó – Tu! Flaky!- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente, Giggles y Petunia casi lloran al ver a su "Hombre" con los brazos puestos en otra mujer.

-Q-Que? Que haces?- Dijo Flaky enrojecida -Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo Flippy! Pasaste el ultimo día conmigo –Dijo el con una cara triste. -Si te recuerdo pero no somos, tan amigos, supongo…-Dijo algo avergonzada, no es que no quisiera a Flippy, simplemente que había pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no fueron amigos más que un día.

El timbre sonó y todos fueron para sus sectores, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus salones. Si bien Happy Tree si era algo extraño, pensó la pelirroja recordando cuando entro a un sector (una parte de la escuela) completamente solitario. Ningún alumno, ningún maestro, nada. Fue realmente extraño porque la escuela se divide por partes, llamadas sectores en los cuales se encuentran los salones, divididos en grupos. Por lo general todos tienen un centro donde se encuentran los lockers, las entradas/salidas y baños. La escuela se unía por fuera donde los alumnos de diferentes sectores se encontraban. Ahora que lo pensaba bien Flaky no recordaba por que se encontraba en aquel lugar…Todo resultaba tan confuso cuando lo pensaba. Más cuando pensaba que la escuela era casi un palacio lleno de pasadizos y salones sin recorrer.


	2. Problema a la vista

Las clases o se hacían mas aburridas a cada hora, o simplemente no quería poner atención, pensó Flaky mirando a la ventana. Era clase de química, estaban estudiando los distintos elementos, el Maestro explicaba, la mayoría ponía atención, excepto ella y Cuddles que no dejaba de mirar a Giggles. Cuddles es un chico de cabellos rubio y algo rizado, de estatura baja, tierno, parecía un conejo. Sin embargo él quería ser alguien rudo y fuerte para impresionar a Giggles, el la amaba con todo su corazón. Tanto que no le importaba si ella lo rechazaría un millón de veces, si ella estaría con un millón de chicos antes que él. El solo la amaba y ya. "Pobrecillo" llego a pensar Flaky, yo no creo amar a un chico como Cuddles ama a Giggles. "No jamás… seria pisotear mi dignidad por alguien que ni me quiere"…Flaky se fue a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos esperando que pasaran ya los 10 minutos restantes de la jornada de clases, la cual no le parecía más que un explota miento de cerebros.

Después de unos minutos "Al fin" el timbre sonó. Flaky recogió sus cosas con calma y tranquilidad, hasta que Giggles llego y la jaloneo, embutiendo todo dentro de su mochila:

-Vamos Flaky! Hay que ir por el nuevo! No nos lo pueden robar las otras!-Grito mientras la jalaba de brazo para poder llevarla hasta a fuera. Ahí estaba Petunia esperándolas.

-Tardaron mucho en salir!- Dijo Petunia.

-Es que Flaky se tomó su tiempo – Dijo Giggles corriendo hacia la cancha de fútbol.

Era una cancha que unía a la escuela por la parte de atrás, ahí los chicos jugaban un rato después de clases. Ahí estaban Lumpy, Cuddles y Handy jugando Basquetbol con otros chicos. Flaky miro atentamente aquel juego de baloncesto y noto al otro lado estaban una parvada de chicas gritando porras:

-VAMOS FLIPPY A GANAR! GO FLIPPY!- gritaron dirigidas por Lammy, o Lulú Malgorn, una chica de cabellos rubios casi blancos, rizados, de cuerpo pequeño, piernas largas, sus ojos lilas y con aquel moño típico de ella color lila. Era del Sector B Nivel 3 Grupo 4. Era una mujer preciosa, todos (casi) la deseaban como novia o amiga.

\- Ashh! Esa Lammy! No es justo! Quien le presto el maldito uniforme de porristas!?- Gruño Giggles lista para la competencia. Si bien Giggles no es tan amiga de Lammy, desde que Giggles entro a la escuela ha sido una competencia para Lammy por sus aspectos físicos.

-Vamos Cálmate, es normal, que lo sepa van en el mismo sector- Dijo Petunia intentando calmar a la pelirrosada. Petunia era amiga de Lammy, pero casi hermana de Giggles. Ella sabía perfectamente aquellas emociones mutuas que sentían Giggles y Lammy.

Lammy seguía gritando, y Giggles también pero con más fuerza. De la nada aquel partido de baloncesto "amistoso" se había vuelto una guerra de porristas improvisadas.

-Oh Oh… -Dijo Petunia, ella ya sabía lo que iba a suceder.

-Que..Que pasa? –Dijo Flaky confundida.

-Giggles va a pelear! –Dijo Petunia corriendo hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde Giggles ya estaba frente a frente con Lammy.

-Qué crees maldita perra que eres mejor que yo? –Dijo Lammy empujando atrás a Giggles.

-No mejor que tú? No.. No me quieras comparar con alguien tan simple como tú –Dijo Giggles, la multitud se limitó a hacer un típico UHHH.

-Vamos Chicas no hay que pelear! –Dijo Lumpy. Giggles y Lammy se limitaron empujarlo hacia atrás. Esto se ponía serio.

-Ja! Simplemente mírate, eres una plana sin chiste. Si te voltean a ver es por lo fácil que eres –Dijo Lammy, Giggles no se iba a aguantar. Giggles la tomo del pelo y la tiro al suelo, Lammy se defendía con rasguños, golpes y jalones. Era una miniguerra entre ellas.

Los orientadores llegaron inmediatamente y separaron a las chicas, estas fueron mandadas a dirección. Las dos replicaron diciendo:

-Fue esa perra de Giggles! – Dijo Lammy completamente despeinada y con rasguños.

-Ja! Si yo soy una perra no quiero imaginar que eres tú! –Dijo Giggles en tono sarcástico.

-Basta no quiero escucharlas más, vayan a dirección ahora mismo!- Dijo enojado un orientador- Mientras que todos ustedes se van a casa ahora mismo. Petunia se acercó al orientador y pregunto:

-Disculpe no sabe cuánto vaya a tardar, es que ella, Giggles, siempre viene con nosotros- Dijo Petunia preocupada por su amiga.

-Sera mejor que se vayan señorita, tendremos que hacer que su madre venga por ella. Si no viene su madre, ella no se ira- Dijo con seriedad el orientador. Petunia entendió bien el mensaje y se fue hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos ella no vendrá con nosotros, Flaky con quien te iras? Giggles siempre se iba contigo…-Dijo Petunia triste por su pequeña amiga.

-Puedo ir sola no se preocupen! –Dijo Flaky con nerviosismo cosa que no hizo más que preocupar a Giggles.

-Yo puedo ir con ella, pero no la acompañare todo el camino, lo lamento Flaky – Dijo Cuddles apenado.

-Lumpy vive por donde yo, Cuddles a mitad de tu casa y yo pues muy lejos…-Dijo Petunia preocupada.

-Y qué hay de ti Flippy? Tú también vives por la zona esa – Dijo Lumpy sin preocupación, Petunia le dio un codazo ella sabía que Flaky era muy nerviosa y tendría un ataque de pánico con un extraño.

-Lumpy... sabes bien como es Flaky de nerviosa..-Susurro Petunia al oído de Lumpy.

Está bien yo la acompaño!–Dijo alegremente el peliverde- Claro si Flaky quiere…

-Si es-esta bien!-Dijo Flaky con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Todos empezaron a marcharse hacia sus respectivas casas. Excepto Flaky que se encontraba congelada por el hecho de ir con un completo extraño. Debería de quedarse y esperar a su amiga en aquella escuela que justo ahora le parecía algo tétrica? O irse con aquel chico peliverde? No sabía qué hacer.

-Flaky quieres que esperemos a tu amiga? –Dijo el joven dulcemente.

-N-No yo ya puedo ir sola… perdón acompañada… -Dijo Flaky sin muchos ánimos.

-Sabes está bien si no quieres venir conmigo…- Admitió Flippy – No nos conocemos mucho lose, sin embargo te aprecio mucho eres mi último recuerdo de la niñez. Después de ir al colegio militar todo se volvió tan… adulto- Flaky sentía cierta tristeza en aquel momento. No solo por lo de Flippy, sino también por como lo hizo sentir, nunca pensó que él tuviera esa clase de sentimientos.

-Oye ya se está haciendo tarde cierto? Mi madre se va a enojar si no llego pronto! –Dijo Flaky intentando ocultar su tristeza por el peliverde.

-Cierto será mejor irnos –Dijo Flippy poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa. Este será un largo camino, pensó Flaky al momento de cruzar el portón negro de acero.


	3. Un largo camino

El camino era más oscuro de lo normal, los focos casi no alumbraban y algunos se apagaban simultáneamente. Flaky no paraba de charlar con Flippy sobre temas algo bobos, no quería que quedaran en completo silencio, aunque a Flaky no le quedaban muchos temas y si le quedaba mucho camino.

-Y dime que te parece Happy Tree? –Dijo Flaky poniendo atención en el camino. -Pues no se… Nostálgico supongo. Aunque algo ha cambiado es como si todo fuera…-Flippy no encontraba la palabra para describir el pueblo.

-Misterioso? –Dijo Flaky finalizando su oración.

-Exacto, no sé porque últimamente todo se ve así de extraño. Como si algo no encajara – Decía Flippy empezando a formular una serie de preguntas en su mente.

Aquel silencio incomodo al que Flaky le temía tanto predomino en el camino. Pasaron unos minutos, para Flaky una eternidad, sentía como si jamás fuera a llegar a casa. Flippy no decía ninguna palabra seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Y dime, Como es la escuela Militar? –Pregunto Flaky sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

-Estricta, Flaky – Dijo Flippy, por alguna razón se veía más serio y enojado.

-Si? – Dijo Flaky mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me preguntes de eso…-Dijo Flippy seriamente, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al ver a Flippy con tanta seriedad, Flippy la miro a ella, era completamente inocente llena de miedo y con las lagrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos naranjas, no pudo evitar tranquilizarse y sentir cierta ternura por ella – Lo lamento Flaky es que me enojo cuando pienso en ello… Algo dentro de mí cambia. Te pido que no me preguntes de eso.

-Está bien – Dijo nerviosamente. Flippy siempre se veía alegre y calmado, pero en ese momento cambio completamente se volvió un soldado frio que asesinaba con la mirada, es verdad algo en el cambiaba.

-Estamos a punto de llegar cierto? – Pregunto Flippy.

-No falta mucho camino por recorrer, vivo lejos. –Dijo Flaky, lo volteo a ver y miro que tenía hambre al peliverde no dejaba de gruñirle el estómago – Tienes hambre?

-Si un poco de hambre – Dijo Flippy. Flaky volteo su mochila y saco un sándwich de mermelada que había guardado por si su mama no llegaba a tiempo.

-Toma –Dijo Flaky ofreciéndole el sándwich, Flippy lo miro se veía tan delicioso.

-No podría aceptarlo, es tuyo- Dijo Flippy avergonzado.

-Vamos tómalo no pasa nada – Dijo Flaky – Yo tengo más.

-Está bien – Dijo Flippy aceptando el sándwich estaba delicioso no podía creer que un simple sándwich supiera tan bien –Esta muy rico! –Dijo Flippy con entusiasmo-Muchas gracias!

-De nada- Flaky se sentía orgullosa por su sándwich. Flippy miro al fondo de aquella calle, se encontraba una mansión, la mansión Pickles, Flaky sabía que ahí vivía él y Mr. Pickles.

-Flaky aquí vivo –Dijo Flippy contemplando la enorme mansión, tenía una reja muy parecida a la de la escuela, solo que sin árboles y flores – Falta mucho para que llegues a tu casa?, se sincera.

-Si...- Respondió Flaky.

-Está bien te dejo y yo regreso, no creo que me digan nada mis padres –Dijo Flippy – Ni creo que estén aquí.

-No sería mucha molestia…-Le dijo Flaky, tenía miedo pero no quería que Flippy tuviera aquella molestia.

-Anda vamos, además no quiero ver a Lammy, lo más seguro es que este ahí con Mr. Pickles –Le dijo Flippy. -Lammy?- Pregunto Flaky mientras seguían su camino.

-Si Mr. Pickles es muy apegado a ella. Ella a veces me incomoda un poco, conoces a Tim Foster? –Pregunto Flippy.

-Si Truffles no?- Le dijo Flaky pensando en el chico de cabello azul celeste y ondulado, hace unos meses se fue a la marina.

-Si él era su novio, pero Lammy siempre se metía conmigo, intento besarme enfrente de el –Respondió Flippy – Por favor guárdame el secreto, yo jamás eh visto ni veré a Lammy así de esa forma.

-Está bien –Flaky miro a lo lejos ahí estaba su casa, aquel lugar tan acogedor –Ahí está mi casa!

-Casa? –Flippy la miro con ironía, aquel lugar no era una casa era una mansión más grande que la suya- Una mansión diría yo!

-Sí, es algo que mi abuelo nos ha heredado –Dijo Flaky timbrando en la reja de metal el jardín estaba lleno de plantas y árboles, ella los cuidaba y amaba mucho.

-Si quién es? –Pregunto una voz infantil.

-Soy yo Flaky, abre la puerta Fifi! –Grito Flaky en el micrófono.

La reja negra se empezó a abrir, y una puerta norme de madera también, de ahí salieron unas niñas y niños pequeños de cabellos pelirrojos corrieron hacia Flaky.

-Hermana que horas son estas de llegar? Y con un chico? No no no! –Reprocho una niña de cabello rizado y rojizo.

-Ay Fifi. Y mama?- Pregunto Flaky.

-Aquí estoy – Respondió una voz de una mujer, miro hacia arriba estaba su mama una mujer muy parecida a ella. -Buenas noches señora – Dijo Flippy presentándose.

-Buenas noches Flippy como esta tu padre y madre? –Dijo la mama de Flaky.

-Bien, disculpe usted me conoce? – pregunto Flippy.

-Si tu padre y el padre de Flaky trabajaron juntos –Respondió, Flaky sintió tristeza al recordar a su padre.

-Este yo creo que ya me voy es tarde y mis padres me han de estar esperando- Dijo Flippy mirando su reloj.

-Tus padres están aquí cenando, si gustas pasar-Dijo la mama de Flaky, los dos se miraron y reconocieron que se habían metido en un problema.

-Está bien –Respondió Flippy sabiendo que se condenaba a el mismo.


	4. Cenando sorpresas

Flippy entro nervioso y cerrando los ojos, sabía que sus padres se iban a preguntar por qué estaba ahí? Por qué estaba con ella? Cosa que no sería fácil de explicar a sus padres de actitud tan estricta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y pudo ver el interior de la casa, el ambiente era acogedor, los pisos de madera, aquel lugar era el recibidor. Se encontraba una mesa al lado de la puerta, no era una mesa cualquiera era mueblería de la más fina, en el techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal sumamente antiguo, enfrente estaban la escaleras de madera con tapiz de terciopelo, esa sí que era una mansión pensó. La madre de Flaky, cuyo nombre es Beatrice, lo condujo hacia el comedor, el cual era enorme, donde sus padres se encontraron ya sentados junto a sus 2 hermanos mayores. Flippy sentía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba al ver la cara de su padre, su hermano del medio, Rudolf, lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, Flippy solamente se quedó serio no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-Buenas Noches jovencita e hijo- Dijo el Padre de Flippy poniéndose de pie. Al igual que el resto de su familia.

-Buenas Noches - Respondió Flaky.

-Hola Padre- Dijo Flippy sin mucho interés.

-Bueno, en unos minutos estará la cena servida, espero que la disfruten mucho – Dijo la mama de Flaky. Flippy se fue a sentar en una silla alejada de sus padres. Y Flaky junto a su madre. Los hermanos de Flaky se posicionaron en distintas partes de la larga mesa. En unos cuantos segundos los platos se empezaron a servir, todo se veía delicioso. Al finalizar la cena hubo una pequeña conversación:

-Que deliciosa cena Beatrice – Dijo con gusto la madre de Flippy, una mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos amarillos. No se notaba mucho parecido con Flippy excepto, quizá, en el cabello, aunque el de Flippy es mucho más claro.

-Y dime Flippy…- Su padre hizo una pausa, Flippy tenía los cabellos de punta por saber de qué trataba la frase inconclusa – como fue que tú y Felicia terminaron juntos? -Pues veraz – Dijo Flippy con nerviosismo.

-El solo me acompaño a casa Señor, es que no había nadie que pudiera ir conmigo, Lamento si fue una molestia- Respondió Flaky, Flippy solo le susurro gracias.

-Ohh Eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte – Dijo la mama de Flippy mirándolo con ternura.

-Awww ha de ser un príncipe – Dijo una de las hermanas de Flaky. -Y dime Beatrice a que te dedicas? – Pregunto la Madre de Flippy.

-Pues al comercio, pequeñas industrias, ya sabes a apoyar a la comunidad Olga – Contesto la madre de Flaky, Flaky miro a los padres de Flippy, el padre de Flippy era un hombre de edad ya madura, si se puede decir así, pero muy apuesto como su hijo.

Al paso de unos minutos los padres de Flaky y Flippy se despidieron para poder descansar. Flaky sintió que respiro al ver a la familia irse. Subió rápido las escaleras a su cuarto, se desvistió para ponerse su pijama y salto a su cama.

-Ay qué día! Parece que los problemas me persiguen – pensó mientras se tapaba con sus cobijas. Prendió su lámpara y apago la luz de su cuarto y se preparó para dormir-Que miedosa…-se reprochó mientras cubría su cabeza.

Flaky desde niña ha sabido que a pesar de que la contradigan, los monstros si existen. Quizás no en cuerpo pero si en alma. Desde pequeña ha habido una parte de ella que la ha despreciado, su inseguridad, desde el día que en que se enteraron sus compañeros de su problema de pánico no han dejado de molestarla.

-Cómo es que sus padres conocen a los míos? – Se preguntó el peliverde recostado sobre su cama, jugueteaba con una navaja en su habitación y la lanzo fuertemente hacia la puerta.

-Vamos déjame salir- De nuevo esa voz, Flippy sabía de quien trataba, Flipqy su otro yo- Hace tiempo que no dejas que me divierta para nada! Quiero matar unos cuantos.

-Olvídalo no funcionara yo no te dejare ir!- Respondió Flippy con enojo.

El sabía lo que significaba que Flipqy saliera, la muerte de su familia. Flipqy no dejaba de insistir pero con los años Flippy aprendió a ignorarlo. Decidió pensar en algo o alguien que no fuera su alter ego. Flaky fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por que estaban pasando tantas cosas con ella? Por qué? No se lo podía explicar, jamás la conoció a fondo ni siquiera se hablaban tanto. Porque sentía entonces que necesitaba estar con ella. Era su droga pensó. Qué tontería, el joven peliverde cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Hasta que fue interrumpido por Mr. Pickles y Lammy. Al parecer estaban gritando, decido ver qué pasaba con cautela, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para mirar, ahí estaban los dos Lammy en el piso y Mrs. Pickles con la mano llena de sangre.

-Que te sucede? Eh! – Grito Lammy sobándose la mejilla en la cual tenía un golpe.

-A ti que te pasa? Coqueteas con todos Lammy! No eres una zorra!- Dijo Mrs. Pickles.

-Y a ti qué? No somos nada ni que fuera tuya! – Grito Lammy Mrs. Pickles se agacho y la tomo del cuello asfixiándola.

-Escúchame bien zorra mal parida, no me interesa lo que pienses tu harás lo que te diga ok? – Dijo Mrs. Pickles con toda la ira del mundo, la cara de Lammy estaba morada y empezaba a brotar sangre de su boca.

-S-si- Respondió Lammy Mrs. Pickles la soltó y dio un profundo respiro para tomar aire, Mrs. Pickles miro hacia la puerta donde Flippy observaba todo y pudo verlo, Flippy se sintió aterrado pero estaba listo para luchar. Sin embargo este se fue a su cuarto e ignoro todo. Lammy salió corriendo de aquel lugar despeinada y cubierta de sangre se sentía pésima, principalmente por ser golpeada.

Flippy se tentó a seguirla pero decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y se recostó en su cama, el no conocía ese lado tan oscuro de Mrs. Pickles era extraño verlo enojado siendo que es tan pacifico. Flippy cerró los ojos y se hecho a dormir pensando en lo extraño que fue ese día.


	5. Revelaciones a la luz de la luna

-Fue un día extraño-Pensó Flaky mientras se recostaba en la cama intentando agarrar sueño, pensaba en aquel día, el ultimo de Flippy, intentaba hacer memoria sobre el sin conseguirlo, se levantó de la cama resignada a no dormir. Se acercó a su armario y tomo una antigua chaqueta era de piel color negra, se la puso encima de su pijama y salió de su alcoba silenciosamente, no quería despertar a sus hermanos o a su madre. Miro los pasillos, estaban oscuros, pensó en regresar pero sentía que no dormiría si no encontraba algo que la ayudara a recordar completamente a Flippy, trago saliva y empezó a sudar pero decidió bajar. Mientras bajaba sentía como se asfixiaba y empezaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos, miro la puerta y corrió hacia ella pensando en que quizás la luz de la luna la reconfortaría un poco, tomo la manija y cuidadosamente abrió la enorme puerta de madera.

-Al fin! –Suspiro la pelirroja al ver la luna brillando, pero rápido su alivio se desvaneció al ver las calles desiertas de Happy Tree Friends, al principio se veían como una escena de terror en la mente de Flaky, pero prefería estar ahí que en su recamara sin poder dormir. Camino hacia la reja de acero negro y se dirigió a una pequeña puerta escondida entre las enredaderas, ella era la única que conocía sobre esta puerta. La abrió –la puerta no tenía candado alguno- y salió de la mansión comenzó a recorrer las calles del vecindario –Al fin de cuentas nunca pasa nada aquí en Happy Tree Friends-

-Vaya vaya la niña miedosa salió de su fortaleza ,no?- Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la calle.

-Quien anda ahí?- Dijo Flaky al no poder reconocer la cara de la persona. Sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo para ver quien era, estaba muerta de miedo sentía como su corazón latia fuertemente, las gotas de sudor frio pasaban en su frente. Ahí estaban unos ojos verdes y un sombrero misterioso –Shifty eres tu?

-Jajaja claro que si niña idiota – Dijo con una carcajada, a Flaky no le sorprendió su comentario estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

-Que hacen ustedes dos aquí tan noche? –Pregunto inocentemente Flaky.

-Tu que haces aquí? La niñas ricas deberían estar en sus casas no? –Dijo Lifty saliendo de la otra calle.

-Si el tiene razón, deberías volver o quien sabe que te podríamos hacer…-Dijo Shifty tomándola fuertemente del brazo. Los ojos de Flaky se pusieron llorosos.

-Hermano… No –Dijo Lifty con los ojos en blanco – Ademas Happy Tree no es un lugar seguro, no importa lo que digan, los ciudadanos no saben lo que pasa aquí por las noches, o mas bien prefieren ignorarlo.

-Así es Flaky será mejor que te largues antes de que …-Shifty estaba a punto de acabar cuando se escuchaba una canción como la de un camión de helado que se acercaba – Mierda Lifty, Flaky larguémonos de aquí!

Shifty y Lifty tomaron a Flaky de la mano y la jalaron hacia un pasillo oscuro, Lifty movio un contenedor de basura enorme rápidamente donde se encontraba una pequeña puerta de metal, Flaky estaba tan confundida como sorprendida, Shifty simplemente la apretaba mas de la mano, y aquella música se acercaba aun mas.

-Apúrate maldita sea! –Dijo en un grito silencioso Shifty.

-Ya voy! Ya voy! –Respondió Lifty abriendo la puerta y metiéndose.

-Que rayos sucede?- Pregunto Flaky siendo empujada hacia la puerta por Shifty.

-Cállate si quieres vivir – Dijo Lifty con una navaja en la mano. Flaky a pesar de ser como era no le tenia miedo a ninguno de los dos, ella estaba muy bien entrenada por su abuelo, un antiguo militar muy prestigioso y por su padre, quien también fue un militar en sus tiempos.

-Que es lo que sucede? –Dijo Flaky con un tono de voz mas serio. Esto por un momento desconcertó a los dos gemelos.

-Quien te cre…-Estaba apunto de decir Lifty cuando su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien Lifty – Le dijo con voz serena Shifty- Mira Flaky no hay una forma lógica de explicarte la forma en que sabemos que sucede en Happy Tree Friends, simplemente somos unos tipos callejeros que han visto como es el pueblo en verdad.

-¿Por qué corrieron al escuchar la canción? –Pregunto Flaky con una serenidad que raramente se veía en ella, Lifty y Shifty sintieron algo de escalofríos al verla así.

-La canción esa solo significa una cosa…-Dijo Lifty con un hilo de voz, como si recordara algo.

-Tortura… Esta prohibido andar merodeando por Happy Tree de noche –Dijo acomodándose su sombrero el peliverde.

-¿Cómo lo saben? –Pregunto Flaky llena de curiosidad, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho como si tuviera miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Una vez Shifty y yo andábamos en la ciudad, como siempre ya se nos había hecho de noche, nos quedamos en el parque y empezó a sonar esa canción –Dijo mientras su voz temblaba – Ahí estaba el Sr. Jones el antiguo gerente del Supermercado –Trago saliva – Pensamos en ir a molestarlo como de costumbre… Pero algo extraño paso el Sr. Jones nos hizo unas señas muy extrañas que en su momento no entendí. Fue un alivio que Shifty lo hiciera, si no ahora probablemente no existiéramos.

-¿A que te refieres Lifty? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Dijo Flaky llena de curiosidad.

-Lo asesinaron, no de un simple tiro que bien pudieron, no lo torturaron…-Dijo Shifty apretando los puños- Maldita sea! El nos ayudo cuando nosotros fuimos unos verdaderos hijos de puta! Vimos como rompían sus huesos y no hicimos nada por el…

-Hermano… Tu sabes que..no podíamos-Dijo Lifty poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Shifty.

-Entonces ¿Por qué siguen saliendo por las noches? –Pregunto Flaky, las cosas no concordaban con ellos y lo que acababan de contar.

-Mira hay gente estúpida por ahí, como tu, que sale pensando que Happy Tree es un buen lugar para pasear a cualquier hora, no podemos quedarnos ahí callados sabiendo que cada amanecer se muere alguien y el gobierno de mierda pretende que nada pasa al igual que sus habitantes…

-Alguien debe hacer algo, no crees? No somos héroes pero no podemos dejar las cosas así como así, no después de lo que hicieron por nosotros…

Flaky guardo silencio, Shifty y Lifty se tranquilizaron. Flaky miro un reloj que se encontraba colgado sobre la pared de aquel sucio cuarto, vio la hora "4:58" de la mañana –Mierda- fue lo único que pensó Flaky –Y ahora como volveré a casa?-


	6. Mañana de locos

-Quieres volver a casa no es asi?-Pregunto Lifty al ver a la pelirroja mirando el reloj. Flaky asintió con la cabeza avergonzada por el aprieto en el que los había metido –No te preocupes, parece difícil atravesar las calles con esa cosa recorriendo la ciudad, pero no lo es, te llevaremos a casa.

-Si y será mejor irnos ya- Dijo Shifty asomándose por la puerta y viendo la luz del sol salir, la pelirroja se paro de su lugar, al igual que Lifty y prosiguieron por llegar lo antes posible a casa de Flaky.

Giggles apenas se levantaba de la cama, estiraba sus brazos y abría sus ojos lentamente. Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa y se miro, como siempre, en el espejo. La luz del amanecer entraba por las ventanas de su alcoba, pero no era suficiente según ella para contemplarse frente al espejo. Abrió las cortinas para mirar un disparate sacado de otro mundo : Era Flaky corriendo con Lifty y Shifty. Giggles no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta al mirar a su amiga asi, simplemente era sorprendente.

La pelirrosa empezó a tocar la ventana histéricamente para llamar la atención de su amiga y preguntarle todo hacia aquella situación comprometedora, pero era muy tarde Flaky se había alejado ya en compañía de los gemelos.

-Mierda! –Exclamo y se fue a poner el uniforme apresuradamente y peinarse, recordando el objetivo de su día… Flippy, si había algo que deseaba era a el. Se empezó a arreglar de una manera mas cuidadora, acomodando su gran moño rosa en su pequeña cabeza –El será mío –Susurro para ella.

Flaky miro la reja negra y se dirigió al mismo lugar por el cual había entrado.

-Quieren pasar? –Dijo amablemente Flaky.

-No será mejor no entrar es mucho riesgo para todos, pero gracias –Respondió Lifty ante su amable invitación.

-No hay problema en serio pasen hay una casa de invitados ahí pueden recostarse o arreglarse, además es peligroso, ya saben por esa cosa…-Les dijo Flaky intentando convencerlos.

-No te preocupes, ya son las 5:12, las patrullas ya se retiraron de las calles, mejor vete a arreglar para la escuela- Le dijo Shifty despidiéndose con un saludo de mano de Flaky.

-De todas formas en caso de que lo necesiten aquí esta esta puerta, siempre pueden entrar, no hay problema –Sonrió Flaky despidiéndose y cerrando la puertita para echarse a correr y poder llegar a la escuela.

Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras, esperando no toparse a su madre o alguno de sus hermanos. Al subir miro la puerta de su habitación abierta, ahí estaba su madre sentada sobre su cama.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto con una voz muy seria su madre.

-Salí por la noche, me sentía inquieta, no podía dormir –Dijo Flaky manteniendo la calma, pero su madre solo se alteraba más.

-¿A donde?

-A el jardín me oculte, y quede dormida en una de las cobijas del pasto –Dijo Flaky mintiendo, su madre decidió no preguntar más pues quedo conforme con que su hija se encontraba bien, aun sabiendo que mentía.

-Esta bien arréglate para ir a clases –Ordeno su madre y Flaky asintió con la cabeza retirándose hacia el baño. En un par de minutos se encontraba ya preparada para irse, le preparo el desayuno a sus hermanos y un lunch para llevar.

-Adiós mama nos vemos después –Se despidió y salió de la mansión directo a la escuela. No dejaba de bostezar, estaba muy cansada tras aquella noche. No pensaba por donde venía, ni lo que hacía. Caminaba despreocupada rumbo a la escuela sin darse cuenta de que traía sus calcetas abajo, se había olvidado de su suéter y boina, y su camisa con 3 botones sin abrochar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, para su suerte se encontró con Petunia, Lumpy y Giggles.

-Flaky! –Gritaron al unísono Giggles y Petunia, abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja.

-Buenos Días –Saludo Flaky, mientras bostezaba. Lumpy no dijo ni una palabra solo la miraba de una manera extraña, en lo que llego Flippy saludando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola compadre –Le saludo Lumpy sin quitarle la mirada a Flaky.

-Buenos Días Flippy –Dijo Giggles con tono meloso mientras se le lanzaba para tomarle el brazo y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, Flippy le sonrió causando sonrojo en Giggles y celos en Petunia.

-Hola Flippy- Dijo Petunia mirando a su amiga rosada con desaprobación, mientras esta le presumía silenciosamente. Lumpy por otro lado no dejaba de mirar a Flaky causando molestia en la pelirroja y su amiga.

-¿Que sucede? –Preguntaron Petunia y Flippy sin recibir respuesta alguna. Flippy guio su mirada en dirección a la de Lumpy para ver qué era lo que le inquietaba a su compañero.

-Espera un momento …-Balbuceo Flippy al momento de entender lo que miraba Lumpy causándole una gran sorpresa y sonrojo. Le dio un golpe a Lumpy en la cara y corrió hacia Flaky tapándola con su pecho – Eres un pervertido! –Dijo enojado Flaky observo su uniforme y se dio cuenta que dejaba ver mas de lo que desearía.

-T-Tu idiota porque no dijiste nada! –Dijo Petunia dándole un coscorrón enojada y mirando hacia otro lado a la vez que Giggles iba con su amiga y le abrochaba la camisa.

-Hay Felicia! Ten mas cuidado… -Dijo Giggles y Flaky cerraba los ojos angustiada –En cuanto a ti Lumpy …maldito pervertido –Decía Giggles con un tono gruñón y mirándolo enojada, Lumpy sintió un escalofrió al ver así a Giggles.

-Lo siento vieja! Es que no sabia que era… La chiquitina se veía rara-Dijo Lumpy confundido –Además tu nunca te quejas cuando no te digo que esa falda es demasiado corta y se te ven tus…-Giggles le lanzo la mochila a la cara callando a Lumpy y se marcho enojada mientras bajaba su falda con la mano –Oh viejo! Que traen estas tipas –Dijo Lumpy sobando su cabeza mientras Flippy caminaba dirigiéndose a la escuela Flaky se fue agarrada de la mano con Petunia y seguían a Giggles que iba por delante enojada.

Llegaron a la escuela por fin después de su escenita y fueron todos a cambiar libros y comprar algo que comer durante la clase. Flaky por su parte busco con la mirada a Shifty y Lifty sin mirarlos en ningún lado.

-Que pasa? A quien buscas? –Pregunto Giggles preocupada por su amiga.

-N-no no pasa nada –Dijo Flaky mientras se llenaba de nervios y se sonrojaba.

-Jeje…Vamos cuéntame –Dijo Giggles dándole un codazo suavemente.

-Este…-Antes de que Flaky hablara la campana sonó y por algún motivo se sintió aliviada.

-Que me ibas a decir? –Dijo Giggles mientras se distraía mirando a Flippy correr a su clase.

-Nada…-Dijo Flaky mirando a su enamorada amiga –Nada no te preocupes-"Ella si esta muy enamorada de el, pobre Cuddles" Pensó Flaky tristemente.

-Bueno vamos a clases –Dijo Giggles mientras se iban a clases.


	7. Somos Secretos

-A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O …No podríamos mejor ir a no sé, un parque o algo –Grito Lammy al Director Pop, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, mirada seria y fría, y un terrible genio cuando se trataba de adolescentes.

-No Lammy no podemos ir a un parque, se supone que en esta excursión ayudaremos a las personas no a socializar –Dijo Pop fríamente, Lammy lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Es lo mismo anciano DUH-Le reprocho Lammy mientras le hacía gestos.

Giggles, por otro lado se quejaba de su falta de respeto, la forma que hablaba y todo. Solo buscaba una excusa para hablar mal de ella, eso lo sabían sus amigas, pero era por su rivalidad con Lammy. Antes, según recuerda Petunia ellas dos no se llevaban mal, sin embargo, la razón por la cual se detestan tanto le es desconocida.

-Mírala siempre necesita llamar la atención, siempre está necesitada…-Dijo Giggles enojada. Petunia la miro con desaprobación, por otra parte Flaky no le prestó atención, le dolía la cabeza debido a que la noche anterior no durmió y se la paso trabajando en proyectos escolares y al parecer esa noche no era la excepción.

-Que pasa Flaky?-Pregunto Petunia que ya había visto a la pelirroja un poco decaída.

-Nada jeje es solo que últimamente no duermo muy bien –Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa nerviosa, Giggles la miro de forma traviesa, le había recordado lo que había visto hace una mañana.

-Por qué será? –Le dijo con una sonrisa picara, mirándola divertida. Giggles estaba esperando escuchar el chisme, para su sorpresa Petunia y Flaky simplemente se le quedaron viendo totalmente confundida- Oh vamos Flaky no te hagas! –Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-D-De que hablas Giggles? –Tartamudeo la pelirroja al sentir el golpecito de su amiga.

-Oh vamos! –Dijo Giggles soltando una risita, pero Flaky seguía sin comprender que decía.

-No entiendo ni una …-Dijo Petunia – Flaky de que habla Giggles?

-Ahhh! De ayer por la mañana por Dios te vi corriendo junto a Shifty y Lifty!-Dijo Giggles harta de que nadie entendiera, Flaky inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y sintió como se le agitaban las piernas.

-Ah bueno sobre eso …verán…-Flaky sentía como su voz se le iba, Petunia y Giggles se le acercaban mas y mas envolviendo a Flaky en desesperación –Solo no podía dormir y pues salí a tomar aire y me los tope, pero se me hizo de noche, eso es todo, nada mas –Les dijo Flaky rápidamente, en un principio sintió como si dijera mentiras pero solo omitió ciertas cosas a su pensar.

-Ahh solo eso? –Dijo Giggles algo decepcionada al no encontrar tanta emoción, ella en su mente se imaginaba toda una novela romántica o algo por el estilo. Petunia por otra parte simplemente miro a Flaky como si supiera que mentía u ocultaba algo, pero debido al carácter de su amiga era difícil de decir.

-Ehh… Petunia? –Dijo una voz algo masculina sin llegar a ser gruesa. Petunia volteo y ahí estaba un chico alto de cabello naranja al igual que sus ojos, no tenia brazos y llevaba un casco de constructor, era Hans Navarro un chico de su clase y exnovio. A Giggles y Flaky se les entristeció la mirada al verlo.

-Que sucede Handy? –Dijo Petunia que ha diferencia de sus amigas mostraba una cara sumamente contenta y una amplia sonrisa. Handy al verla así se sonrojo.

-Necesitamos reunirnos por equipos, ya sabes para lo que dijo Pop –Le dijo Handy mirando hacia otro lado.

-Esta bien en un segundo voy, esta bien? –Le dijo Petunia, Handy asintió con la cabeza. Petunia miro a Giggles y Flaky –Que pasa? Oh vamos quiten esas caras –Les dijo sonriente Petunia –Bueno chicas yo me voy, vuelvo en cuanto acabemos esto –Petunia se alejo mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Maldita basura…-Dijo Giggles alterada ante la presencia de Handy, a Giggles le asqueaba incluso verlo.

-Que sucede Giggles? –Dijo Flaky confundida, a veces Petunia le contaba cosas a Giggles que solo sabían ellas, Flaky entendía eso por la profunda y larga amistad de ellas, pero resultaba duro no estar al tanto de lo que sucedía.

-El sucede, no se como se atreve si quiera a tocarla o hablarle…-Giggles se alejo corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres que se encontraba a lo lejos, Flaky la siguió preocupada.

-Q-Que pasa Giggles?! –Le dijo Flaky que apenas y podía respirar por seguir a Giggles, ella era muy rápida.

-El… Lo que hizo…-Dijo Giggles con lagrimas en las mejillas que estaban a punto de caer –No entiendo como Petunia no dice nada siempre se pasa de buena persona… No es justo!

-Pero que le hizo!? No entiendo nada! –Dijo Flaky mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a su amiga con un pañuelo.

-Mira Flaky te contare algo que me tocó ver y me lo tuvo que decir la misma Petunia por obligación…-Le dijo Giggles que se encontraba con los ojos rojos de las lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas llenas de coraje –Hace tiempo, cuando ellos dos eran todavía novios, yo me dirigía a casa de Petunia pero no sé porque razón sabía que no estaba ahí así que la busque en donde trabaja Handy, ya sabes en la constructora, los busque pero no los miraba por ningún lado, hasta que escuche gritos eran los de una mujer, era Petunia, estaban en la oficina del jefe, recuerdo perfectamente –A Giggles se le cerraba la garganta solo de acordarse, no dejaba de sollozar –El…Él estaba encima de ella…-Giggles se alteraba más y más –Ella no dejaba de decirle que parara, el no hacía caso, intente entrar, golpee la puerta hice de todo…-Giggles lloraba más – La puta puerta no se abría, yo golpeaba y le decía que parara que la dejara, el no hizo caso y siguió, la violo… Mierda! Enfrente de mi y yo gritaba y gritaba y el no paraba –Giggles se enojaba solo de recordar- Yo pude… sabes? Pude ayudarla…

Flaky abrazo a Giggles y le dijo que todo estaba bien, Giggles lloraba mas y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mierda! Petunia y yo lo pudimos demandar sabes? –Dijo Giggles molesta –Pero…-Giggles guardo silencio – Sabes porque Handy no tiene manos? –Le dijo Giggles con una sonrisa, a Flaky le altero el rostro de su amiga – Cuando acabo… de hacer eso…Petunia lo empujo, la oficina del jefe solía estar en el segundo piso al lado de una zona que estaban reconstruyendo…Handy cayó sobre sus manos…pero pudo haberlas conservado, si no fuera por nosotras… -Giggles guardo silencio- Bajamos, no pensamos ni en ayudarlo, estaba inconsciente…Cuando despertó, Handy, simplemente ya no estaban sus preciadas manos con las que sostuvo a Petunia.

Flaky miro asustada a su amiga y guardo silencio por un momento, Giggles se quedo totalmente callada. Después de un rato empezó a llorar de nuevo y abrazo a Flaky.

-Yo no quería Flaky,..-Lloriqueo fuertemente Giggles –Ella dijo que si el le había quitado parte de ella, ella haría lo mismo, yo solo la apoye… -Giggles no dejaba de llorar, Flaky la miro con ternura y abrazo –Prométeme que jamás de los jamases dirás nada!

-Lo prometo Giggles –Le dijo Flaky mientras Giggles se reconfortaba en su pecho y limpiaba sus lágrimas en su camisa. Giggles confiaba en su amiga, no le quedo duda de que jamás lo diría. En cuanto a Flaky no sabía que pensar respecto a Petunia y Handy pero últimamente no sabía ni que pensar acerca de nadie. Todos guardan secretos. En si somos secretos, muchos se conocerán y otros jamás se escucharan.


	8. Todos callamos

-Bueno chicos ya basta de juegos –Decía Sniffles a su grupo, Sniffles era un chico de cabellos azules con unos anteojos gruesos y azul marino, se había ganado ese apodo debido a que antes siempre se la pasaba estornudando y absorbiendo cosas con la nariz. Su nombre real era Peter Cameron era un chico responsable, estudioso y gran alumno. Le tocaba ser este año el presidente de su sector y era quien los organizaba.

-Oh vamos Sniffles hagamos esto divertido, si?- Decía Toothy quien iba abrazado de Cuddles. Toothy era un chico de cabellos morados casi rosas, su nombre real era Timothy Franklin, tenia grandes dientes y pecas en sus rosadas mejillas.

\- Sniffles tu ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí… Boys just wanna have fun! –Canto Cuddles a Sniffles hacienda que varios se rieran, y enfadando a Sniffles, Cuddles y Toothy solo se reían y parloteaban de aquí para allá.

-Basta! Basta ustedes dos! –Les gritaba a los dos amigos, quienes salían corriendo mientras reían a todo pulmón.

Giggles venia pasando acompañada de Flaky traían unos refrigerios y bebidas. Giggles se había contentado después de ver a Flippy trabajando y levantando unas cuantas cosas. Flaky abría su refresco tranquilamente hasta que Sniffles se les acerco y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-Flaky! Giggles! Ustedes dos! No han ayudado en nada, todos aquí estamos trabajando menos ustedes que no hacen más que ir de aquí para allá! –Sniffles estaba totalmente alterado. Detrás de el Toothy llegaba junto a Cuddles con un sombrero de vaquero.

-Que hace una damita como usted, Ginger Meyer?- Le decía a Giggles con una sonrisa picara Toothy.

-En serio …Todos? – Le dijo Giggles, Flaky enarco una cejas mientras se respaldaba de Giggles, ambas lo que menos querían era trabajar.

-Oh vamos! Tan siquiera barran o algo! –Les dijo Sniffles. Cuddles por su parte miraba a Giggles tímidamente, con las mejillas prendidas, sentía como se le calentaba la cara y se le nublaba la mente, para el Giggles era la única mujer en la que se fijaría, Toothy miro a su amigo y bajo la vista.

-Cuddles! Vamos por un refresco Flaky ya me lo antojo! De paso vamos a ver que hace Lammy, Dios esa mujer! Si fuera mi novia le haría...-Toothy recibió una patada por parte de Giggles justo en la cara.

-Son unos marranos los dos! –Les dijo Giggles disgustada –Esa perra acaparadora de Lammy siempre presente en todos lados maldita! Vamos Flaky no hay que permitir que se robe la atención! –Giggles tomo la mano de Flaky y salieron corriendo de ahí, junto a Toothy y Cuddles.

-Giggles te juro que no soy un marrano como el tonto de Toothy –Le gritaba Cuddles.

-No me interesa, corre Flaky hay que alcanzar a Lammy no me ganara! –A Cuddles se le partió el corazón.

Giggles llego justo a tiempo, Flaky apenas llego. Le costaba respirar a la pelirroja, su amiga era muy rápida en comparación a ella, los 'hombres' como ellas les dicen estaban a punto de comenzar un juego de baseball para finalizar la tarde. Cuddles y Toothy corrieron rápido para unirse al juego, Lammy por otra parte estaba junto a (¿)Pickles(¿) parecían hablar seriamente.

-Toma mis cosas, no las pierdas –Le decía Pickles a Lammy, mientras ponía sobre sus manos su celular y ropa –Jugare un rato no pienso pasar la tarde aburrido.

-Esta bien –Le respondía temerosa Lammy. Pickles la miro y sonrió, no de la forma en que haría un novio o un amigo, si no de una forma temible. Lammy por su parte miro hacia un lado y su mirada se encontró con la de Flaky quien ya llevaba rato viéndolos. Flaky con sus labios le dijo a Lammy: ¿Estas bien? Lammy solo hizo un gesto de aprobación. Pickles volteo hacia donde estaba Flaky y le saludo con la mano, Flaky devolvió el saludo y se fue sin dejar de voltear a ver a Lammy.

-Que te dijo? –Le pregunto Pickles a Lammy.

-Nada, solo me saludo.

-No soy tonto, tu y ella no se llevan bien –Le dijo Pickles apretando su brazo.

-Solo me pregunto si estaba bien, ya suéltame –Le dijo Lammy, Pickles soltó su brazo dejando una marca roja.

-Ah… esta bien –Le dijo Pickles mirando la marca en el brazo de Lammy.

Lammy no dijo nada, Pickles se fue. Pickles siempre era una persona callada, solía hablar antes con Lammy todo tiempo y con Flippy por ser familiares, fuera de eso siempre era amable con las personas, pero no tenía amigos en sí.

-Oigan yo juego también –Grito Pickles con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien –Le respondió Flippy –Estas en el equipo de Lumpy.

Giggles al empezar el juego estaba lista para la lucha típica entre ella y Lammy. Pero Lammy se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos. Fue el primer juego de todo el año que no terminaba en pelea. Fue el único juego que no tuvo la misma emoción de siempre. Acabo rápido no había muchos ánimos, Giggles dio unas cuantas porras un rato pero después solo estaban ellos jugando ahí mientras todos los miraban.

-Se suponía que iba a ser divertido –Dijo Giggles decepcionada.

-Supongo que falto "Lammy vs Giggles" ya sabes, ya nos acostumbraron a eso –Dijo Flaky mientras abría un refresco.

-Oye y Petunia? no estuvo en todo el juego-Le dijo Giggles mirando a todas partes.

-Creo que fue con Lammy, es que al parecer le dolía la cabeza.

-Ahh, bueno eso explica porque la cara de perro no molesto.

-Si.

El celular de la pelirrosa sonó lo saco de su bolsillo trasero. Era su madre al parecer a la iba a recoger y estaba esperándola en la entrada.

-Flaky ya me voy –Le dijo Giggles – Era mama ya sabes ya me esta esperando.

-Ah esta bien, mándale saludos de mi parte –Dijo Flaky despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Casi lo olvido tu mama vendrá por ti o te iras sola? –Le dijo Giggles volviendo la cabeza hacia ella antes de cruzar la reja que marcaba la salida.

-Oh no te preocupes ella vendrá –Le dijo Flaky sonriéndole.

-Esta bien Bye –Le decía Giggles mientras cruzaba la reja.

-Si … Bye –Le dijo Flaky mirando a través de la reja negra como su amiga subía a su camioneta. Tomo un sorbo a su refresco y miraba como la camioneta de Giggles se alejaba hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Ahí estaba Flaky con un refresco en la mano sintiéndose sola. Se dispuso a tomar ese momento para relajarse y merodear en los alrededores mientras su madre llegaba por ella. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido con Giggles, Petunia y Handy, como nadie se enteraba de esas cosas o como aquello que miraron Shifty y Lifty. Acaso Happy Tree no resentía como los habitantes del pueblo desaparecían o como pasaban accidentes extraños que las autoridades no se explicaban. Flaky comenzó a sentir como si la observaran y decidió acelerar el paso un poco, empezó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella, volteo hacia atrás no había nadie, siguió caminando sin estar tranquila, no había notado lo solo que se quedó el jardín hasta que miro a su alrededor no había nadie. Camino de nuevo un poco mas rápido y escucho detrás de ella caer una tabla, miro atrás y ahí estaba la tabla sola, como ella. Sintió pánico, la garganta se le secaba, tomo refresco no ayudo, estaba paralizada, de la nada apareció un hombre traía una mascara de gas y su traje era gris, en su mano traía lo que parecía ser un bate con los que jugaron hace un momento. Flaky no podía ni gritar, el hombre se le acercaba lentamente con el bate en la mano. Empezó a correr y buscar algún profesor, intentaba gritar pero la voz no le salía, el hombre estaba detrás de ella intentando atraparla, sintió como agarro su brazo con fuerza, Flaky jaloneo, intento golpearla con el bate y de alguna forma lo esquivo. Jaloneo hasta liberarse y correr se dirigió a un área llena de arboles y corrió entre ellos, miraba hacia atrás y podía verlo aun, siguió corriendo hasta que miro una cara conocida.

-AYUDA! –Grito con todas su fuerzas –POR FAVOR AUXILIO –Gritaba mientras corría, el tipo estaba mas cerca.

Se le acerco lo suficiente como para darle un golpe con el bate justo en el estomago, Flaky escupió sangre. En eso llego Flippy, Flaky presiono su estomago y se dejó caer en el suelo, el peliverde no dijo nada, miro la sangre en el suelo y como manchaba su piel blanca, las gotas tan profundas, empezaba a olvidarse de el, se sintió fuera de si, se perdió. El tipo de la mascara golpeo a Flippy en la cara con su puño, Flippy recibió el golpe en la nariz cayendo al al suelo, su sangre empezó a escurrir de la nariz, el tipo fue por el bate de nuevo.

-Así que crees que puedes darme un golpe y después tomarte el tiempo para ir por un bate –Le dijo el peliverde, su voz sonaba diferente, sus ojos se miraban distinto –Vaya hijo de puta, no sabes con quien te has metido o si? –Le dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus diente afilados. El tipo del bate volvió e intento golpearlo en la cabeza, Flippy detuvo el bate con su mano y se lo quito, el hombre intento golpearlo de nuevo pero recibió un golpe en la nuca con el bate por parte de Flippy –Te gustan las máscaras, eh? Creo que usaras una el resto de tu vida.

El hombre intento levantarse Flippy le volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza, justo en la cara rompiendo los lentes de la máscara, se podía ver como la sangre brotaba de las rajadas de los lentes. Se escuchaban los gritos del hombre, Flaky comenzó a alejarse por miedo, algo en Flippy le decía que era mejor huir, gateo en el suelo, mientras el golpeaba al hombre.

-Creo que ya no necesito esto, dijo tirando el bate a lo lejos, justo al lado de Flaky, ella lo tomo con su mano y siguió gateando, quería gritar, cada vez que se movía le dolía más su estomago. Flippy golpeaba al hombre con sus puños a sangre fría, el pedía piedad, Flippy sonreía. Llego un momento en que el hombre dejo de gritar y moverse, estaba solo Flippy dándole mas golpes con sus puños cubiertos de sangre, lo dejo ahí tirado, contemplo su obra.

-Hace años que no veía algo tan… satisfactorio –Dijo con una gran sonrisa –Donde se metió la otra perra?- Dijo mirando atrás, vio a Flaky gateando en el suelo, camino hacia ella- Hey espera! Acaso no me recuerdas? Yo si de ti, es una lastima fuiste mi primera amiga –Le dijo con un tono irónico se agacho hacia donde estaba Flaky, tomo el bate y lo arrojo, Flaky se encontró con sus ojos, ese verde vibrante parecía intoxicarla.

-Flipqy?-Dijo Flaky de golpe, recordando aquellos ojos y sonrisa torcida.

-Aquella vez habíamos hablado de tantas cosas, recuerdo lo llorona que eras, yo era un niño pero jamás olvide que te debo una –Le dijo quitando la sonrisa de su rostro –Así que vivirás, pero no me iré sin un recuerdo –Le dijo jalándola de la camisa, le bajo una manga mordió su hombro con sus afilados diente mientras saboreaba la sangre, Flaky dejo salir un grito –Eres dulce- Dijo el mientras sacaba de su bolso una cadena con un dije rectangular –No dejes que el pendejo la encuentre –Le dijo dejándola caer sobre ella –Ya estamos a mano, a la próxima no te aseguro que pase lo mismo, será mejor que cuides mi cadena.

Flipqy se dejó caer sobre Flaky, ella lo hizo a un lado y tomo la cadena, sentía un dolor enorme en su cuerpo, no podía moverse muy bien, miro a Flipqy estaba como dormido, en su pecho llevaba una cadena casi igual a la que le dio a excepción de lo que parecía ser un código. Se acerco mas para verlo de cerca sin hacer muchas fuerzas decía: FLP004 y en la de ella FQP004 detrás la que llevaba en el pecho estaba lisa sin nada, mientras que la suya tenia lo que parecía ser un código de barras y debajo de GMHTF, que significa eso? Se pregunto Flaky, guardo su cadena e intento llamar a su madre, pero no contesto. Se recostó junto a Flippy, le dolía su cuerpo pero estaba mas tranquila, aun así estaba nerviosa pero el dolor le ganaba. Flaky intentaba recordar a Flipqy y a que se refería con que le debía una. Flippy despertó tranquilo se tallo la cara con las manos, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa, tenia sus manos cubiertas de sangre miro a Flaky acostaba en el césped a su lado.

-El estuvo aquí, de nuevo no? –Pregunto Flippy, Flaky sentía como las lágrimas brotaban, no era tanto por el miedo, era por el dolor se lo estuvo aguantando.

-Si –Dijo calmada con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Solo ataco a ese tipo del que huías verdad?

-Si, lo recuerdas?

-Seguía siendo yo en ese momento, no te hirió el estúpido ese o si?

-No realmente.

-Esta bien.

Se quedaron en silencio Flaky con sus ojos vidriosos, mientras Flippy con su cara cubierta de sangre, pasó el tiempo nadie apareció. Flaky no podía moverse había lastimado su estomago muy fuertemente. Flippy la miro con las lagrimas secas en sus mejillas.

-Yo te llevo, no creo que vengan por nosotros.

-Que pasara con el tipo ese?-Pregunto Flaky sintiendo cierta intriga.

-Ya se lo llevaran.

-Nada más? –Dijo Flaky esperando una explicación satisfactoria.

-Nada más –Respondió Flippy. Flaky no insistió, no era el momento, pero resultaba todo tan misterioso.

~Deberías decirle~ Le dijo Flipqy a Flippy dentro de su mente~ ¿O no quieres que se entere de lo cagado que esta el pueblo? Lo descubrirá gran pendejo.

Flippy cargo a Flaky en su espalda cuidadosamente. Se la llevo a la salida, no había nadie estaba todo solo.

-Te llevare a mi casa está bien?-Le dio Flippy

-Por qué?

-Te lo digo al llegar, ok?-Le dijo Flippy, la pelirroja guardo silencio.

-Está bien.

Flaky tenia más preguntas en la cabeza. Cada vez todo parecía un engaño más y más. Ella no sabía ya ni en quien confiar. Todo en lo que creía parecía ser una mentira. Pero lo más impresionante para ella fue como nunca antes se daba cuenta de esas cosas, como nadie se las pregunta, como todos aparentan que todo esta bien, si todo esta mal. Como la gente calla.


	9. Acepto

Flaky miraba la calle solitaria, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de Flippy. A pesar de haber ido caminando y recorriendo las calles le resultaba curioso el hecho de que no haya a ninguna persona en el camino.

-Ya casi llegamos –Le dijo Flippy de forma seria, era extraño para ella verlo de esa manera siendo que siempre había sido un joven muy alegre.

-Si…-Le dijo Flaky sin muchas ganas de hablar.

Guardaron silencio.

-Es curioso…-Dijo Flaky con la voz baja.

-Que cosa?-Pregunto Flippy sin curiosidad genuina.

-Pues…Ya llevamos casi medio pueblo recorrido, sabes?-Flaky miraba a su alrededor.

-Si y?

-Pues no nos hemos topado con nadie, ya sabes, ni una persona, y no es muy tarde son como las 6 de la tarde y además es viernes.

Flaky espero escuchar una respuesta por parte de Flippy, no la hubo. Guardaron silencio de nuevo, a Flaky por alguna razón no le extraño que Flippy no le respondiera, ella sentía como que era justo lo esperaba que sucediera.

Guardaron mas silencio, durante ese momento solo escuchaban el viento, se estaba haciendo tarde. Siguieron su camino.

-Ya llegamos –Le dijo Flippy quien movía con su pie la gran reja negra.

-Ustedes no suelen cerrar las rejas?

-Si pero les dije que quizás tardaría en llegar y las dejaran abiertas –Le respondió Flippy.

Flippy entro con Flaky en su espalda, subió las escaleras que se encontraban justo al lado de la puerta. La casa de Flippy era muy oscura, Tenían apenas una lámpara prendida que se encontraba sobre una mesita, era el recibidor. Todo en su casa parecía muy antiguo.

-Flippy no sería mejor ir a saludar –Le dijo Flaky escuchando unas voces en un cuarto al lado del recibidor.

-No está bien así- Le respondió Flippy continuando su camino.

-No es grosero?-Pregunto Flaky insistiendo en su propuesta.

-Sinceramente prefiero no hablar con ellos en esta condición, -Le dijo Flippy algo molesto ante su insistencia –Me entiendes?

-Si –Dijo Flaky sorprendida ante su tono de voz. Flippy guardo silencio sintiéndose culpable por hablarle de esa manera, no dijo nada más pensó que era mucho mejor dejar las cosas de esa forma.

Subieron al segundo piso, al igual que el primero era muy oscuro, incluso tenían cortinas color vino para que no entrara luz del exterior, apenas tenían unas cuantas luces encendidas. Flippy se dirigió a una puerta grande de madera, era su habitación, al abrir la gran puerta se asomaba un color verde, era el color de la familia Pickles no cabía duda alguna, entraron una gran cama fue lo primero que Flaky vio, seguida por muebles antiguos al igual que la gran parte de los que había. Flippy acostó a Flaky en su cama.

-Quédate aquí e intenta no hacer ruido, sería un enorme problema si te ven aquí –Le dijo Flippy mirando hacia la puerta mientras estaba hincado justo al lado de la cama, parecía nervioso.

-A dónde vas? –Pregunto Flaky algo temerosa, sentía miedo de quedarse sola incluso si estaba en ese lugar.

-Voy por ropa, alcohol y algunas pastillas para el dolor –Le dijo serio, no quitaba la vista de la puerta, eso ponía intranquila a Flaky.

Antes de que preguntara o dijera algo más Flaky, Flippy salió de la habitación. Flaky se quedó unos segundos en silencio intentando olvidarse del dolor, sentía como si tuviera un hoyo en el estómago, aun podía sentir como el bate se impactaba contra su vientre, lo toco intentando sobarlo pero resulto peor solo le dolió mas. Quería verse en un espejo para saber qué tan grave estaba, se movió de la cama para recordar, dolorosamente, la mordida que le dio Flipqy. Se quedó inmóvil. Flippy llego cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Te podrías sentar? –Le dijo Flippy mientras sobre un escritorio acomodaba las cosas que había traído. Flaky intento con sus manos apoyarse para sentarse sobre la cama –Bien, toma esto –Le dijo Flippy ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y unas pastillas Flaky intento tomarlos, Flippy noto que se estaba apoyando sobre sus brazos debido a su estómago –Olvídalo si quieres…-Le dijo Flippy algo nervioso, se podía notar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas –Abre la boca.

-Yo puedo no es necesario –le dijo Flaky levantando un brazo y temblando del otro, carecía de fuerzas.

-Solo ábrela por favor- Le dijo Flippy –Es una pérdida de tiempo –Flaky entendió lo último y abrió la boca, Flippy puso la pastilla en su lengua, era amarga como la mayoría de las pastillas al pensar de Flaky, Flippy le puso el agua en la boca, Flaky lo bebió y paso la pastilla.

Flaky se volvió a recostar, Flippy fue al escritorio a curar las heridas que tenía, no eran muchas ni eran graves solo puso alcohol en un algodón y lo paso por encima de ellas. Flaky miraba con curiosidad a Flippy, era curioso ver un tipo de 17 años curar heridas y tranquilizar el dolor de lesiones.

-Flipqy te hizo eso que tienes en el hombro no es así? –Le dijo sin siquiera voltear –Tendrás que desinfectarte y quitarte la camisa, traje una –Flippy le dijo seriamente como diría un doctor. Flaky sintió nervios, ella sabía que Flippy era consciente de que no podía apoyarse mas que de sus brazos y que cualquier movimiento solo aumentaría el dolor –Te desinfecto y después te cambias esta bien? –Le dijo.

-Si, esta bien.

Flippy se acercó a ella con el alcohol, algodón y una toalla de baño en mano. A la vista de Flaky él era un caballero, pues cualquiera se aprovecharía de la situación para mirar más de lo que debería. Flippy saco el brazo de Flaky por una de las mangas de su camisa, miro los dientes de Flipqy marcados en su hombro, solo pudo pensar: Vaya Cabron; Se le veía algo furioso, pero también se notaba sonrojo en sus mejillas, Flaky al verlo así no sabía que pensar con exactitud, se puso nerviosa sonrojándose también.

~Vaya maricon ~ Le decía Flipqy en sus pensamientos ~Mas que obvio lo que piensas estúpido pervertido ~Le decía en tono burlón ~ Si eso lo hice para ti, lo hubieras tomado como un regalo y una oportunidad inútil!~

Flippy solo se enfureció al escuchar eso ~No todos somos como tú.

-Ya acabe –Le dijo serio, Flaky asintió con la cabeza. Se escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente. Flippy voltio rápidamente, era su padre, sintió como el estómago se le retorcía, su padre miro a Flaky sobre la cama. Miro a Flippy serio sin expresión alguna.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Pickles –Le dijo Flaky sonrojada y apenada por la situación.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Thomson –Le devolvió el saludo el padre de Flippy –Frederick, si no es problema podrías bajar de ser posible en este instante?

-Si padre –Le dijo yendo hacia la puerta y saliendo del cuarto justo detrás de su padre.

-Que es lo que estaba sucediendo allá arriba? –Le dijo inexpresivo el Sr. Pickles observando a su hijo con algunas manchas de sangre.

-Un tipo la perseguía al parecer tenía intenciones de herirla o algo peor –Le respondió su hijo mirando al suelo.

-El tipo este en cuestión no sería de…-Su padre no acabo la pregunta.

-No estoy seguro, no tenía uniforme ni placa alguna.

-Y salió Flipqy?

-Fue algo que no vi venir –Le dijo avergonzado Flippy.

-Bueno prefiero esa situación a otra –Le dijo su padre, causando a Flippy un sonrojo – Pero hijo mas vale que lo sepas ahora, la señorita Thomson a sido "elegida" si se puede decir así.

Flippy se sintió paralizado ante lo que le decía su padre –No hay alguna forma de…y sabes impedirlo.

\- Hay una forma, pero ella tendría que enterarse y aceptar a ciertas condiciones –Le dijo su padre curioso por la forma de reaccionar de su hijo.

-Cuales? –Le dijo Flippy mirando a su padre seriamente.

-Pues veras…-El padre de Flippy comenzó a contarle aquel extraño acuerdo, el Sr. Pickles o evitaba sentirse curioso, no se explicaba la razón por la cual su hijo quería ayudar a esa señorita a menos que… la posibilidad llego a su mente y era la única razón probable, su hijo acaso estaba enamorado de ella?

Flaky paseaba la vista por el lugar, estaba muy silencioso, sentía nervios por Flippy no dejaba de preguntarse que podría estar pasándole justo ahora, lo estarían regañando? Pero era culpa suya, pensó, el solo la ayudo a salvarla de ese loco. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, era Flippy sintió calma pero detrás de el venían sus padres y al parecer estaba su mama junto a ellos, que hacia ella aquí? Se preguntó a ella misma en sus pensamientos, la habrán llamado o avisado, le contarían lo sucedido.

-Madre, que haces aquí? –No pudo evitar preguntar Flaky sintiéndose protegida.

-Flaky por favor escucha lo que te van a decir- Le dijo su madre mirándola triste.

-Que sucede? –Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Srta. Thomson –Le llamo serio el padre de Flippy –Tengo que informarle que ha sido elegida por una Asociación anónima del "pueblo" –Flaky no entendía nada de lo que le decía, el padre de Flippy lo sabía – A lo que me refiero era que usted debe ser eliminada como ciudadana de Happy Tree -Flaky sintió como su corazón se paró por un segundo.

-Qué? De qué habla?-Flaky se puso frenética al escuchar esas palabras tan tranquilamente.

-Desconozco las razones a ser sincero, sin embargo, no puedo intervenir en esa decisión, de hecho nadie puede, su madre aquí presente lo intento en nombre de su padre el Gral. Thomson pero resultó inútil…-El padre de Flippy bajo la vista- Se le esperaba aniquilada hoy justo a las 5:45 de la tarde –Flaky sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Por eso tardaste en llegar tanto tiempo?-Le dijo enojada sin gritar Flaky a su madre.

-Sin embargo –El padre de Flippy continuo –Esto fue interrumpido por mi hijo… Por lo tanto se espera que a más tardar mañana a la misma hora usted sea aniquilada, pero hay algo que puede hacer para evitarlo cosa que no solo la beneficiara a usted, sino a sus hermanos pequeños y su familia y lo mismo pasara con la nuestra.

Flaky enarco la ceja ante aquellas palabras.

-Le pido que tenga la mente abierta pues puede sonar algo descabellado, pero tenga seguro que parte del contrato ya está hecho solo falta su confirmación.

-Y cuál sería?

-Usted deberá.

Flaky no quería escuchar la propuesta pues sabia que de cualquier forma tendría que aceptar.

-Comprometerse con nuestro hijo, así nuestras familias se les consideraría militares completamente –Le dijo el padre de Flippy, Flaky sentía como si todo fuera una tonta broma, quería pellizcarse o romperse el vaso de vidrio en la cabeza para ver si despertaba – En pocas palabras nuestra familia estaría sirviendo en un cien por ciento al pueblo siendo aliados de el y quedando su nombre fuera de cualquier peligro.

-Flaky tienes que entender que no solo aceptas comprometerte si no que también aceptas el casarte con Flippy al cumplir la mayoría de edad –Le dijo su madre hincándose en el suelo y sosteniendo la mano de su hija.

Todo le resultaba tremendamente ridículo a Flaky, para empezar no había hecho nada malo o haber tenido alguna conducta extraña, según ella. Flaky quería negarse sentía que la habían aprisionado para tener que amarrarse a Flippy de una manera u otra, le costaba trabajo procesar la situación. No paraba de pensar que había hecho, que mierdas hizo para que estuviera en tal situación sin salida alguna, de pronto a su mente llego aquella vez que salió de su casa por la noche, quizás alguien la vio junto a Shifty y Lifty. Mierda! Pensó, Yo misma me metí en este aprieto! Se sintió tan inútil tan estúpida, ella misma había hecho esto, lo peor de todo no solo se metía a ella en esto si no a Flippy que quizás la odiaba por ello. Se sentía una mierda que apestaba todo lo que estaba cercano. No podía evitarlo, "todo fue culpa mía, por mis tonterías. Todo. Flippy me ha de odiar y yo pensando que era adrede siendo mi culpa, solo mía"

Flaky le tembló la voz, ya no podía pensar solo en ella, pensaba en todos en su madre, en Flippy, en sus hermanos… Todos le daban una opción, la única que ayudaría, ella sabía bien la palabra pero daba miedo decirla, tomo valor sintiendo cierta presión en su pecho :

-Yo acepto.

Lo dijo y sentía vergüenza, todo era su culpa. Nunca se lo perdonaría todo por una tontería, la culpa caía sobre sus hombros. En ese momento solo podía decirse a si misma: "Te odio"…"Maldita perra egoísta".


	10. Puntos de vista

El fin de semana la paso acostada en la mansión Pickles, todo el día fue cuidada por ellos, la mama de Flippy incluso iba con ella a hablar y la reconfortaba, pero nada la hacia sentir mejor; Su madre no volvió desde el viernes, no supo nada de ella ni de sus hermanos, no la visitaban ni le intentaron hablar por teléfono. Se sentía menospreciada, pero por otra parte se decía a si misma que no tenía derecho alguno de sentirse de esa manera. Flippy de cuando en cuando la iba a ver, no hablaban mucho, siempre se saludaban y quedaban en silencio, aquella situación hacía sentir terrible a Flaky, había amarrado a Flippy a ella, quizás el la odiaba profundamente, jamás se lo perdonaría a si misma.

-Es lunes querida- Le decía esa voz que se había hecho familiar a ella, era la madre de Flippy, traía consigo una bolsa y una mochila –Toma aquí te dejo ropa que mando tu madre y aquí esta la mochila con tus libros –La madre de Flippy era muy amable, puso la mochila al lado de la puerta.

-Espere! Por favor-Dijo Flaky un poco desesperada al ver como la madre de Flippy estaba a punto de salir del cuarto.

-Que sucede querida? –Le pregunto sorprendida la Sra. Pickles.

-Este… pues vera, mi madre le dio la mochila, cierto?

-Si, quien más lo haría? –Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues…-A Flaky le costaba hablar –Por qué no me ha venido a visitar? Acaso esta molesta? O simplemente ya me odia?

La madre de Flippy la miro enternecida se acercó a ella y la abrazo –Oh querida claro que no, es solo que, pues… Están ella y el Sr. Pickles hablando con los de la Asociación para dejar claro tu nueva posición y así no molesten mas…

-Si no le molesta decirme…Que es la Asociación?-Le pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Mira querida yo llevo años casada con el Sr. Pickles y me ha explicado tantas veces que es esa tonta Asociación y aun así no lo llego entender ni un poco –Le dijo la Sra. Pickles confundiendo más a Flaky –Mira, ni yo misma sé que es o que hace, aunque me describan lo que es supuestamente, yo simplemente siento que es una tontería, una tontería muy dañina que no tiene meta ni beneficio para nadie. Quizás cuando te cases con Flippy el te lo cuente, y quizás lo entiendas, aunque lo dudo mucho, no te vez de esas personas lo suficientemente tontas como para pensar que la supuesta Asociación sirva de algo…Te vez mucho mas inteligente –Le dijo la Sra. Pickles con una sonrisa –Pero bueno por ahora cámbiate pues si no se les hará tarde, yo me retiro.

La Sra. Pickles se retiró de la habitación, Flaky se levantó de la cama pensando en lo que le dijo la Sra. Pickles. Se sorprendió al no sentir dolor alguno, al parecer ya estaba curada de su herida, se empezó a cambiar la ropa, creándose la única descripción aceptable de la asociación: una excusa creada por sádicos para poder cometer asesinatos y satisfacer sus deseos de sangre. Eso era todo. Lo único que lo explicaba.

Termino de cambiarse y salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras y ahí se encontraba Flippy justo al lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días –Le dijo Flaky sonrojándose, no podía creerlo estaba viendo a la persona con la cual se iba a casar dentro de 5 años y medio.

-Buenos días –Le dijo Flippy sin mirarla –Hoy vamos a ir en un auto a la escuela, ya sabes, por seguridad.

-Si, esta bien…-Le dijo Flaky.

Flippy estaba manejando hacia la escuela. Le resultaba curioso verlo de esa forma tan seria, más aun le resultaba muy extraño estar junto a él en un día de clases mientras le llevaba a la escuela en un coche. Simplemente era demasiado para ella, todo en menos de un mes. Llegaron a la escuela, Flippy estaciono el auto en el poco transitado estacionamiento de alumnos, de hecho ahora que Flaky lo pensaba era la primera vez que alguien los usaba. Empezó a notar como los alumnos se reunían para ver quien era aquel que traía un auto, más un auto como aquel que era considerado extremadamente lujoso. Los jóvenes empezaron a rodearlos con mucha curiosidad esperando a ver quienes eran los que serían la nueva sensación de la escuela. Flippy bajo del auto totalmente natural como si no fuera la gran cosa, mientras que por otro lado estaba la tímida de Flaky, los estudiantes al verlos bajar a los dos juntos no pudieron quedar más impresionados ante tan inesperada pareja. Flaky pudo escuchar los susurros entre sus compañeros, se sentía abochornada ante sus comentarios, todos tan vergonzosos. Se encontró por fin con una cara familiar: Petunia, su querida amiga con la cual siempre podía contar. En un principio deseo correr hacia ella, pero era mal educado a su ver, dejar a Flippy de esa manera. Fue con él para despedirse.

-Flaky –Le quito las palabras de la boca antes de que ella fuera quien lo llamara –Nos vemos en la hora de descanso, quisiera hacerles saber a mis amigos de mi compromiso contigo.

Aquellas palabras causaron sonrojo en la pelirroja –Que? Es en serio? –Dijo desconcertada.

-Mira Flaky se que es como presionarte pero es mucho mejor que lo sepan de nosotros y que se haga un chisme para que ya sabes que cosa se lo crea con más facilidad –Le dijo mientras tomaba una caja negra que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta –Por cierto toma –Le daba la caja, Flaky sabía que era un anillo, Flippy no la esperaba ver sorprendida, sabía que la única razón por la cual ellos estaban en esa situación había sido por un descuido. Flaky la abrió se sonrojo pues de cualquier forma y aunque ya sabía lo que era no pudo dejar de sentirse sorprendida de llevar un anillo de compromiso.

-Gracias –Dijo de forma suave la pelirroja mientras se lo colocaba en el dedo.

Flippy no dijo nada, de hecho volteo a otra parte sonrojado.

-Bueno ya sabes, en descanso te veo – Le dijo Flippy algo nervioso mientras se iba con sus amigos. Flaky se despidió de el sacudiendo la mano.

Por un lado le era ridículo el asunto, simplemente seguía con la tentación de estrellar su cabeza contra una ventana para ver si era realmente un sueño. Por otro le seguía siendo ridículo pero d una manera muy siniestra. Deseaba por un segundo que ese lugar no existiera y que la tierra lo consumiera hasta que no quedara rastro de él.

-Flaky! Hola buenos días! –Le dijo sonriente Petunia –Se puede saber qué es lo que acaba de suceder? –Le pregunto intrigada su amiga.

-Hola, si sobre eso quiero contarte cuando Giggles este aquí, realmente deseo decirles a las dos- Le dijo Flaky intrigando aún más a Petunia. Las dos se dieron una vuelta por el lugar, Flaky le conto que se hirió y que estuvo en casa de Flippy el fin de semana, no le conto como se hirió ni dio detalles significativos. Petunia estaba asombrada de como la vida de su amiga había tenido tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Flaky por otro lado no le dijo que estaba "comprometida" a Flippy, el hecho de pensar en eso le incomodaba, era algo que por el solo hecho de pensarlo sonaba ridículo y ficticio como si lo hubieran sacado de una película barata. Al menos así lo sentía Flaky, le parecía estúpido el asunto. Aun así a Flaky le resultaba imposible el hecho de que realmente se casara con Flippy, mas bien le parecía una excusa para zafarse del asunto por un rato. De hecho a Flaky le parecía que era muy poco probable terminar casada con Flippy realmente.

Giggles había llegado a la escuela con una amplia sonrisa, su moño venía muy bien arreglado y traía su cabello más peinado de lo normal. Se acercó a sus amigas saludándolas alegre.

-Buenos días! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa Giggles, Flaky y Petunia la saludaron igual de alegres –Y bueno que ha pasado por que todos están hablando misteriosamente?

Petunia y Flaky sabían bien la respuesta, Petunia no dijo nada quiso ser respetuosa con su amiga para que fuera ella quien le contara personalmente aquello que sucedió en la mañana.

-Oigan podríamos irnos a un lugar más callado y más solitario?-Le pregunto Flaky a sus amigas, ellas asintieron con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia un sector que estaba abandonado. Los alumnos no solían recorrer ese lugar a menos que fuera para asuntos de extrema privacidad, en el caso de Flaky si lo era. Ella y sus amigas se sentaron en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el sector. Era extraño estar ahí, no solo para Flaky si no para sus amigas también, la escuela siempre había sido un lugar enorme y daba algo de temor recorrerla, mas porque parte de ella estaba abandonada, sin embargo, se sentían tranquilas pues estaban en uno de los sectores abandonados mas cercanos a los sectores actuales.

-Bueno ya llegamos a este lugar tan… escalofriante –Dijo Giggles que no dejaba de mirar a los lados.

-No te preocupes Giggles aun podemos ver las parejas besuconas en los rincones y unos cuantos matones en los rincones, este lugar está suficientemente poblado así que no hay que temer no es que estuviéramos en el sector original –Le decía Petunia intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Si es mejor este lugar a cualquier otro sector mas profundo…-Dijo Flaky apoyando el comentario de Petunia dejando ver cierto nerviosismo.

-Bueno cuéntenme de que tanto parlotea la gente –Dijo Giggles no dejando pasar más tiempo para escuchar el chisme.

-Primero te pido te tranquilices y no te enojes conmigo –Le dijo Flaky haciendo memoria de lo enamorada que esta Giggles de Flippy. Sentía nervios de contarle, sabía que la lastimaría de una forma u otra.

-De que hablas? Por qué?-Giggles tenía más curiosidad.

-Hoy en la mañana Flaky llego con Flippy en un carro y el conducía y además le dio un anillo –Le dijo Petunia antes que Flaky le contara personalmente a Giggles. La pelirrosa cambio rápidamente el rostro, no se puso seria ni enojada, simplemente estaba sorprendida ante la noticia.

-Dios mío! Tu y el son novios? –Pregunto boquiabierta Giggles ante tal noticia, no parecía enfadada, de hecho se veía contenta.

-De hecho de eso quería hablar, bueno…-Flaky bajo la vista –Somos más que novios, somos prometidos.

Sus amigas quedaron inexpresivas ante lo que les decía la pelirroja.

-Por qué? Como? –Pregunto Petunia sin entender a su amiga.

-Bueno, en realidad no es como si hubiéramos sido novios antes, es una decisión que tomaron nuestros padres con nuestro consentimiento –Flaky explico a sus amigas.

-Pero por qué? – Pregunto Giggles sin entender ni una palabra.

-Porque sus familias son de origen militar, no es así? – Dijo Petunia antes de que Flaky lo explicara –Las familias se benefician más si tienen un origen de ese tipo, bueno al menos en el pueblo, además tengo entendido que no solo es militar si no política, por parte de la madre de Flippy creo.

Flaky estaba sorprendida ante lo mucho que Petunia comprendía esto de las uniones familiares.

-Ahh… básicamente son como…formas de darle prestigio a una familia sobre las demás, ya sabes, como solía hacerse antiguamente entre los reinos?-Pregunto Giggles comenzando a entender a su manera.

-Algo así, solo que aquí se trata más de lo que tu familia hace por su patria…-Dijo Petunia justo cuando la campana sonó. Petunia tomo su mochila y se levantó de la banca –Bueno chicas más vale que me valla yendo, este lugar es muy lejano de mi salón, nos vemos en descanso –Decía mientras se despedía sacudiendo su mano.

Giggles se quedó ahí sentada mirando al vacío, Flaky la acompaño sintiéndose increíblemente culpable, pues sabia lo mucho que Giggles quería a Flippy. Giggles no miro a Flaky durante un buen rato, Flaky no dijo nada pues no podía decir nada, sin embargo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, quería que su amiga supiera lo muy arrepentida, triste y enojada que se sentía consigo misma. Giggles no devolvió dicho abrazo en cambio solo intento ignorar aún más el hecho de que la pelirroja la abrazaba.

-No seas hipócrita…-Dijo en un suspiro la pelirrosa. Flaky sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amiga. Giggles empezaba a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Hipócrita, escuchaste eso? Así es Flaky te acabo de insultar, asi que puedes soltarme e ir de llorona con los demás para que vean lo perra que soy.

Flaky se quedó callada, no podía decir nada, ahora no por obligación si no por sentir un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que Giggles le hablaba de esa manera, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablando así.

-G-Giggles, te lo juro que no era mi intención –Decía a duras penas –Yo sabía que era la persona que te gustaba si? No miento, sabía todo, pero…-Flaky guardo silencio, no podía decir absolutamente nada del asunto.

-Basta, no tienes excusas! –Le decía Giggles mientras la empujaba a un lado –Lo hiciste totalmente adrede no es así? Pero sabes que, no te dejare el camino fácil Felicia, ni lo sueñes, a mi me gusta Flippy, de hecho lo amo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos pasado juntos, ya casi lograba tener una relación con él, sabes? Pero no porque aquí la señorita deseaba poder acabar con un buen hombre, porque sabes bien que ninguno te voltearía a ver! No es así maldita mosca muerta! Eres más perra que Lammy incluso!

Aquellas palabras herían a Flaky, y hay algo que la gente sabe de Flaky, es noble y es dulce, pero no va a dejar que nadie la insulte, aun si esta persona es una amiga a la cual pensaba que podía confiar cualquier cosa, la cual pensaba que nunca la defraudaría.

-Te equivocas –Dijo Flaky levantándose de la banca. Giggles quedo impresionada al ver a su amiga con tal confianza –Te equivocas en todo lo que dices! Lo que hago lo hago por tener razones las cuales quizás no entenderías ahora, no lo hago por nada de lo que dices, te lo conté con el temor de que pasara esto pero quise ser honesta contigo…

-Cuales razones dime una? Dímela –Decía Giggles que en ese momento pensaba mas en sus emociones propias que en las de cualquier otra persona.

-No tengo ninguna razón que darte después de escuchar lo que piensas que soy capaz no puedo confiar en ti…-Dijo Flaky tomando sus libros, limpiándose las lágrimas, parecía enfurecida, pero estaba mas bien defraudada – Una cosa te puedo dejar claro! –Le dijo Flaky volteando hacia ella con la mirada decidida – A mi no me gusta, ni me gustara Flippy! Yo no soy esa clase de personas!

Giggles la miro mientras su amiga corría, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, por primera vez lo presenciaba Flaky enfurecida, se sentía mal por una parte, una muy profunda, pero por otra sentía que hacia lo correcto y que ella estaba bien…cierto?


End file.
